1. Field of the Invention
The present invention basically relates to electrical compression connectors for single strand or multistrand wire or one or more cable conductors or possibly an array of different size cable combinations. More specifically, the present invention relates to compression-type electrical connectors having a unique geometric configuration for connecting a plurality of relatively finer gage conductors together.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Prior art compressible connectors are known in which a plurality of wires are positioned in a single connector. However, several of the various designs for these connectors present issues with containing relatively fine stranded type conductors in the openings for such conductors when the connector is subject to compression, i.e. When subjecting this type of connector to a crimping operation. When the connector is subject to compression, the run locations of the connector almost completely close before the tap ports in the connector start to collapse. In view of the geometry of current compression connector designs, the ports in such connectors cannot contain all of the strands of the conductors during compression of the connector. The end result is that many of the conductor strands are forced out through the opening ports in the connector leaving only a percentage of the conductors actually being captured in the connector after the compression process is complete.
It has been found that in many designs for compression type connectors, during the crimping process in which the connector is subject to compression, the main run port was almost completely closed before the tap ports started to compress. This time delay between the run ports and tap ports position closure causes the flexible conductors that are positioned in these ports to fan outwards, resulting in a large percentage of the conductor strands being forced outside of the ports.
In accordance with the features of the present invention each port within the connector housing has a geometry which includes an inner surface combining both a curved surface and a substantially linear surface extending from the curved surface, i.e. both the top and run ports.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of prior art connectors by providing a compression connector that has both tap type ports having a new geometry so as to delay the compression of the flexible conductors in the tap ports while the tap ports close and seal off the openings through which conductor strands would normally escape during the crimping or compression process. Due to the timing of the collapse of the different ports in the connector during the compression process, the shape of the tap ports play a significant role in the success of the connector to capture the strands of the conductor during compression, particularly fine conductor strands.
In accordance with the features of the present invention the disadvantages of prior art connectors as described above are overcome by an electrical compression connector adapted to be deformed by a crimping device, including a body of compressive material, the connector comprising a central body member having top and bottom portions and two side portions; at least one pair of opposed parallel arms extending from the top or bottom portions of the central body member, each pair of arms defining a U shape opening adapted to allow for the inclusion of conductors therein; and at least one of said portions including at least one side opening to allow for the inclusion of conductors each of the side openings including an inner surface comprising both a curved surface and a substantially straight linear surface whereby when a compressive force is applied by the crimping device to the connector, the connector body will compress thereby compressing the connector body around the conductors whereby the conductors are completely and firmly secured within each of the openings such that all portions of the conductors remain positioned in the openings during the crimping process.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of prior art connectors by providing a compression connector having openings (i.e. ports or recesses or channels, etc.) for the positioning of multiple independent conductors, which connectors can be crimped by a single tool stroke by standard crimping tools. The particular geometry of the connectors of the present invention optimizes and localizes the force output of the crimping tool to efficiently close the ports of the connector in such a manner due to each port within the connector having a particular geometry, i.e. both a curved surface and a substantially straight surface projecting from the curved surface. Due to the timing of the collapse of the different areas of the connector, the shape (i.e. geometry) of the tap openings play a significant role in the success of the connector being able to capture all of the fine conductor strands during compression.
In accordance with the features of the present invention, when the connector is subject to a compressive force, in view of the geometry of all the ports, all of the ports will close together, i.e. at the same time; thereby preventing conductor strands from being forced out of the openings during crimping.